Afterwords
by DragShot
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos de Mr. Greg, a Steven le quedan algunas dudas sobre la profundidad de las heridas que tuvo que exponer aquella noche, por lo cual decidirá actuar para asegurarse de que estas cierren de una buena vez. Pero tratar estos temas con Perla es un asunto delicado, y él lo sabe muy bien. Por suerte, encontrará el momento adecuado unos días después.


**NA: Buenas a todos. En primer lugar quiero hacer presente mis más sinceras disculpas por mi ausencia. Sé que he dejado de lado mis otros fics de manera irresponsable, pero es que con los eventos recientes simplemente toda mi inspiración se fue al caño. Debido a ello, me he visto forzado a suspender todos los proyectos en marcha hasta recuperar el camino con ellos. Prefiero publicar pocas cosas que valgan la pena a un montón de garabatos sin gracia ni sentido, además de que la idea es que yo también me entretenga escribiendo.**

 **Mientras tanto, uno de los episodios del Summer of Steven logró despertar un poco de esa motivación para plasmar ideas en palabras, y pienso aprovecharla para que tengan al menos algo con qué entretenerse en lo que resuelvo mis problemas. Y porque, de hecho, necesito un respiro.**

 **Como siempre, las renuncias de responsabilidad son necesarias. Todo el contenido en el que se basa la historia y los personajes son producción de Rebecca Sugar y compañía, así como propiedad de Cartoon Network Studios. Yo solo me atribuyo la autoría del presente relato, el cual toma curso a raíz de los eventos en el episodio "Mr Greg". Les sugiero ver dicho capítulo antes de la lectura, aunque no es tan necesario ya que se mencionarán algunos de los detalles.**

* * *

 **Afterwords**  
 _Un corto de ficción por DragShot_

Steven abrió la puerta de la casita de playa sin hacer mucho ruido. Ciudad Playa era bendecida aquella tarde con otra hermosa puesta de sol, y mientras pasar un rato cómodo allá afuera parecía ser una buena idea, por el momento sus asuntos estaban aquí dentro.

El hijo de Rose había estado planeando esto con cierta minuciosidad. Por fortuna, cierta gema con el don de ver el futuro se anticipó a los hechos y le dio una mano antes de que el castaño pudiese pedírselo, deshaciéndose de las demás por él. No habían distracciones ni nada cerca, solo él, su objetivo... y su madre, claro. Ella siempre está allí, de modo que ya ni lo nota.

Era momento de actuar.

Caminando con naturalidad por la sala, Steven se dirigió a donde sabía iba a encontrar a quien buscaba. Desde la cocina se podía escuchar la estufa encendida, y a medida que se acercaba el aroma se hacía más tentador. Para ser alguien con una firme aversión a la comida, Perla tenía una muy buena sazón para cocinar.

En efecto, todo esto se trataba de la gema de la lanza blanca.

Y es que si bien tanto Amatista como Garnet le habían comentado en su momento que Perla siempre se trajo algo con su madre, Steven no se había puesto a pensar hasta qué punto aquellos sentimientos podían haber llegado. O más bien, nunca quiso hacerlo porque se sentía raro. Pero, ¡rayos!, que es algo difícil de ignorar después de que todo ese dolor se viera plasmado en un canto digno de un musical en Broadway. Bonus adicional el que tuviera la valentía (o extrema ingenuidad) de venir a cantar eso literalmente en delante de los otros dos involucrados en el asunto.

Aquello había tenido lugar hace ya dos días, y tras haberlo meditado lo suficiente, Steven llegó a la conclusión de que, si bien había logrado que Perla y Greg hiciesen las pases de una buena vez, todavía era necesario hacer algo más para ayudar a cicatrizar las heridas completamente. Eso es lo que el joven híbrido venía a hacer ahora.

Allí estaba ella, de pie frente a la cocina con su atuendo habitual y un delantal de color crema, sosteniendo una sartén en la que se freía el bocadillo de esta noche.

\- **¿Perla?** \- dio Steven el primer paso.

\- **Ah, hola Steven.** \- saludó la gema con una pequeña sonrisa - **Estoy preparando unos omellets que estoy segura te van a encantar.**

\- **Sí, y huelen muy bien, pero...** \- el niño desvió la mirada - **¿crees que los omellets puedan esperar? E-es que necesito hablar contigo.**

La sonrisa en ese rostro de piel pálida se deshizo, y la hornilla fue apagada de inmediato.

\- **¿Sucede algo?** \- preguntó ella con algo de maternal preocupación.

\- **No, no... al menos no ahora.** \- respondió Steven mientras se rascaba la nuca, ligeramente nervioso - **¿Me acompañas a la sala un momento?**

\- **Ehm... seguro.**

Ambos salieron de la cocina y tomaron asiento en el mueble, uno al lado del otro. El delantal de Perla se deshizo mientras el niño mantenía la mirada fija en la pared en frente suyo, buscando las palabras correctas para empezar. Ello le tomó un rato.

\- **Lo que pasó anteayer en el hotel. Ya sabes, me hizo... darme cuenta de algunas cosas.** \- comentó Steven, dando el primer paso.

\- **Oh...**

\- **Excelente canción, por cierto.**

\- **Bueh-e-esto... ¿qué te puedo decir?** \- contestó la guardiana mientras frotaba sus manos producto de los nervios y sus mejillas se veían cubiertas por un tenue tinte azul - **S-Supongo que como perla me da bastante bien el canto, jeh...**

Vale, era una respuesta positiva. Todo iba bien.

\- **Yo... quería decirte que en verdad lo siento.** \- prosiguió el hijo de Rose - **Lo siento por ser aquello que te distanció de mi madre y todo.**

\- **Steven, sabes que no necesitas preocuparte por ello porque no es tu culpa.** \- replicó Perla con su típico tono maternal, aquél que usaba cuando genuinamente hacía un esfuerzo por comprenderlo.

\- **No, es que... sí sabía de la rivalidad entre papá y tú, pero creo que no medí bien qué tan personal era el asunto.** \- el niño volteó a verla - **Tal vez debí prestar más atención a todas las cosas que me contabas sobre mi madre... al cómo me las contabas, aquella vez en el campo de fresas. Debí suponer que heriría tus sentimientos.**

La pálida gema suspiró con melancolía mientras acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de Steven, quien dejó caer su mirada al piso al sentirse apenado.

\- **Me temo que algunas cosas toman mucho más tiempo en superarse, mi niño.** \- se explicó Perla, redirigiendo sus ojos azul cielo hacia la puerta y al paisaje costero que se podía apreciar más allá - **De todos modos, eso ya no importa. Ya se acabó, después de todo. Hace mucho tiempo.  
**

No.

\- **En eso te equivocas.** \- respondió el niño secamente.

\- **¿Disculpa?**

\- **No se ha terminado.** \- Steven dirigió su mirada hacia su guardiana nuevamente, esta vez con mayor determinación en sus palabras - **Rose ya no está, pero ahora yo sí. Y quiero que estés bien, que te sientas amada. Quizá no sea exactamente lo que hubieses querido, pero te prometo que mientras de mí dependa, está gema de cuarzo seguirá aquí para ti.**

\- **Steven...**

Perla no pudo decir nada cuando su niño se puso de pie sobre el sillón, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó, dejando sentir su aliento en sus hombros y en su cuello, para añadir - **Yo te quiero, Perla, y siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase.**

Pasaron unos segundos, y Perla no conseguía hilar palabras. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer ante una situación como esta? ¿Que lo amaba?

Tras lo sucedido hace unos días, sonaría raro.

\- **Yo... ¿por qué?** \- preguntó finalmente.

\- **Porque pese a todo lo que tuviste que soportar, y todo ese dolor que te causaba verme cada día, tú cuidaste de mi como si fuera tu propio hijo.** \- Steven se separó del abrazó para continuar, mirando dulcemente a su perla a los ojos - **Luchaste por protegerme, te superaste completamente solo por satisfacer aquellas necesidades humanas que aún no conocías, y cada noche te quedabas a mi lado cuidando de mí mientras dormía... aunque últimamente eso de estarme mirando ya se ponga medio perturbador. Gracias a ti, yo siempre me sentí seguro y amado. No podría haber pedido una mejor madre en vida que tú.**

\- **Oh, Steven...**

\- **Y es por eso que no me gusta ver que te sientas sola, no es justo después de todo lo que has tenido que sacrificar por mí.** \- el híbrido acarició su delicado y pálido rostro. - **Soy tu Steven, Perla. Siempre lo fui, y siempre lo seré.** \- concluyó con un par de lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

Eso no fue nada comparado con la inundación que se desató en aquellos ojos azul cielo que habían visto tantas cosas a lo largo de miles de años.

Ambos se abrazaron nuevamente y lloraron. Lloraron por lo que pudo ser y no fue, por lo que sí llego a ser, por lo que tenían ahora y lo que estaba por venir. Habían cosas que las palabras no podían expresar, y para todo ello lo único que el hijo de Rose podía hacer era acompañarla y darle su apoyo, hasta que todo hubiese salido.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasaron en ese sillón en medio de la sala, solamente que cuando hubieron terminado la calma de la noche los envolvía, dándoles cobijo desde la ventana.

Entonces Perla se puso de pie, regeneró su delantal y con un suspiro procedió a volver a la cocina para continuar con los preparativos para la cena, no sin antes decir algo más.

\- **Ah, ¿Steven?**

\- **¿Hm?**

La madre de porcelana miró atrás, dedicándole una genuina sonrisa que reflejaba el gran peso que le habían retirado de sus hombros - **Gracias, mi niño.**

* * *

 **NA: Ahh... necesitaba dejar salir un poco de esos feels que me dejó el capítulo. No me sentía tan conmovido por algo ficticio desde que leí el escrito original de My Little Dashie, aunque supongo que mi recientemente deteriorado estado de ánimo ha de haber influido en algo. De todos modos este ha sido sin duda mi episodio favorito hasta ahora.**

 **En otras notas, tenía un par de cosas planeadas para avanzar en paralelo con Volver a Vivir, pero ya no estoy tan seguro de si las pueda llevar a cabo. Por el momento, eso está en un "veremos".**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
